


Pregnant:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best News/Good News, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve found out some big news, & he has to tell Danny, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Pregnant:

*Summary: Steve found out some big news, & he has to tell Danny, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was at the favorite spot of him, & his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He found out some news, & he can't wait to tell him, He managed to keep his calm, & composure as he waits for him, The Five-O Commander hopes that he will be happy with what he has to tell him. Steve always wanted a family of his own, & now he will have one. He looked up, &saw the black camaro pull in, & the former seal prepares himself to deliver the news.

Meanwhile, The Blond was worried about his lover, as he was making his way to him at their favorite spot, He saw that Steve was waiting for him,**"God, He **_looks_** so good"**, He thought to himself, as he took a good look at his hunky lover. "Steve, Are you okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with concern,as he sat down to join him. The Handsome Man took a deep breath, & let it out, He looks at Danny, & tells his lover this.

"Danny, I found out some news today....Danno, I am pregnant, I know that you weren't sure about kids, & this kind of future....", He was cut off by Danny kissed him passionately, which the former seal returned with equal force. "I am happy about this, So happy about this", They shared another kiss. "Let's celebrate, Shall we ?", Steve nodded, & they went out for a romantic evening for two, & have fun in the process.

The End.


End file.
